Hasao Jun
Appearance Hasao Jun was a tall Shinigami with gray eyes and wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair that he keeps unkept and parted down the middle. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks while his skin is a ghostly pale. His clothing is typical for any Shinigami, consisting of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. Personality Before his departure from the Soul Society Hasao was a well liked and highly respected individual among the 13th Division and the Kido Corps. In his free time he read, wrote terrible fan fiction based on his favorite books and assisted up and coming Shinigami from the Shinō Academy develop their ability using Kido. He always treated those around him with respect. During his time among in the 13th Division Captain Ukitake, a well-respected and honorable man came to effect Hasao's personality and his future decisions greatly. Because of the Captain, Ukitake, Hasao developed a high moral code and wouldn't let any harm come to his fellow comrades, despite what the laws proclaimed what was right or wrong. He refused to give up or change his beliefs, no matter what. And while he maintained a level head and a calming persona in difficult situations, Hasao did possess a temper that he would use to make himself focus during combat, leading him to savagly attacking an injuried or helpless opponent. When his request for a higher Officer's seat was turned down in the 13th Division Hasao transfered to the Kido Corps, where he felt his talents would be more appreciated. Upon joining he was given the 3rd Officer seat, just below Lieutenant and Captain. During this time he developed a small ego as well as appeared to be a completed sadist when it came to prolonging his opponents misery through the use of his sword's Shikai. History Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hasao is a master at Zanjutsu; the art of swordmanship for Shinigami. With a 100 years of experience he was unrivled among the members of the 13th squad, bar the Captain and the Lieutenant. Hasao is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in the Kido Corps, due to the group focusing mainly on Kido based techniques. The unique abilities of his sword's shikai make his form of fighting unconventional amongst the Shinigami forces, but shows the skill of his abilities as well. When not using his sword's shikai abilities his prefered techinuqe is, [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Senmaioroshi#Techniques Senmaioroshi] (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"). Hakuda Combatant: Hasao has demonstrated a fair capability at fighting an opponent without the use of his Zanpakutō and it's Shikai. His dexterity and agility are above average and to the point he is able to knock out two unsuspecting Kido Corps members as they guarded the Senkaimon. Kido Master: '''As a former senior seat member of the Kido Corps Hasao was a master at Kido, Bakudō techniques especially. He could devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunctions with each other, (as well as his Zanpakutō) to make a unique way in which to attack his opponents. While devising his own ways to use multiple spells, Hasao could also cast his Kido without resorting to saying their individual incantations and still deal a fair amount of damage. His favorite offensive spell is; '''Hadō #4. Byakurai (白雷, P ale Lightning). While his favorite way to bind an opponent would be Bakudō # 9. Geki (撃, Strike). Shunpo Expert: '''Considerablely more skillful then the practitioners, Hasao is an expert in Shunpo and is capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time. '''Immense Spiritual Power: Hasao possess a powerful amount of reiatsu, enough to be considered above a Lieutenant and on par with a Captain. It materializes itself in a violet aura and usually causes the area around him to become effected, as well as effect those around him. It is high enough to where he can withstand spiritual pressure from Captain level Shinigami with little difficultly, as well as cause lower ranking opponents to lose their breath or collapse all together. Zanpakutō Kajigenwa: Hasao's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized katana with a dark red handle and black sheath. The guard is square and silver in colour and the sheath has a white cloth tied to it, holding it securely to his waist. *'Shikai '- Hasao triggers his sword's Shikai by speaking the phrase, Gaze upon them. However, he ends the phrase with a personal pronoun (him, her, it) defining who he wants to target. Shikai Special Ability: In it's released form Kajigenwa remains unchanged, retaining its familiar katana appearance. However this is merely a trick to fool a foe into thinking the Shikai isn't active. In truth five small beads -one for each of the 5 senses- appear on the guard, each claiming one of the four corners as it's own. The last bead appears on the handle, which can easily be concealed by the wielder's hands. While not a melee-type Zanpakutō Kajigenwa's ability can only be utilized at close-range. By having an opponent look directly into the blade and see their own reflection Kajigenwa can effect one of the five senses the wielder chooses. The ability is called Sensory Subjugation. Once the illusion is activated and one of the five senses are effected, the bead representing that sense begins to faintly shimmer. Against a single opponent all five beads can be activated, which leads to the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the enemy. However, should Hasao be fighting multiple enemies at once he would have to deactivate one or more of the beads to cast a new illusion onto a new target, once they see their reflection in his Zanpakutō. There also exists a four second lag from casting a spell onto a target previously effected by one of his illusions. So should Hasao remove an illusion from an enemy and wish to re cast it, he would have to wait four additional seconds for each bead he deactivated from that person. The delay in casting time does not however effect a target previously uneffected one by of his illusions. Sensory Subjugation can only effect up to 5 targets. The subjugation of another's senses is apparently short timed, lasting only until sun rise or sun day, pending on when the illusion was cast. The illusion can also be forced to deactivate should the target get far enough away from Hasao. The only remaining way to regain one's senses is wait until Hasao deactivates the bead that represents the effected sense(s). Trivia Category:Shinigami Category:Rogue Shinigami